


An Archangel: Legend of the Aniu Naureni'er

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: An Archangel [1]
Category: Slight prequel in my Matrix story, The Bible, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Gen, uriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn telling the Fellowship , the Legend of Uriel/Naureni'er,Fire of The One, the Aniur who helped his ancestor Elros.<br/>Written by both Uriel/Naureni'er and Elros.<br/>How will it end up effecting the Fellowship?</p><p>Prequel to  my other story: An Archangel , a Vampire and an Ex-Agent.<br/>What did Uriel do in the Mellenia before The Matrix existed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of the Telling.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please leave a Kudo

The Telling of the Legend beginnings'

Frodo asked Aragorn "Tell us a story one not well known."   
Aragorn looked around at the rest of the Fellowship. All of them Pippin,Mary,Sam , Boromir and even Legolas looked interested. It would help them with Gandalf's death.  
"Very well" Aragorn replied.  
"I will tell you The legend of the Aniur Naureni'er "  
Naureni'er is the most powerful of the Aniur. He descended to Arda on the order of Eru, not Manwe.   
Naureni'er was sent to the Kingdom of Numenor in the time of Elros Tar-Minyatur, first King of Numenor.  
It is an old legend among the Dundain, from the Annuals of Nunemor.  
It was recorded by both Naureni'er and Elros themselves.  
The legend effected Nuemnor and it was said to be able to effect a later Age of Arda.  
Though not even the ones who wrote it could know which Age it would effect.


	2. The Legend of Naureni'er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel/Naureni'er is sent into Arda. To go to Numenor.

An Archangel: The Legend of Naureni'er

 

Uriel,Oldest of the Archangels/Anuir and closest to God/Heru looked down as the Mortal world fought against Morgoth.  
Then God/Heru's voice "Uriel, descend to the Mortal world. Help and fight for the Mortal and Immortal worlds. Do not return until I order you."  
Uriel nodded then bowed "My Lord thy Will be done, it will be so."

 

He descended into the Mortal world in a flash of light... in a 'immortal' form.  
Uriel walked over to a pond and looked into its surface.  
His form was Elven pointed ears, long black hair, with pale skin except for the six feather wings extending from his back.  
When Uriel pulled his wings into his body he looked compeletly Elven.  
"Where do I go now?" the awsner whispered in his mind 'Numenor'.

 

Uriel knew that he would have to come up with an Elven name. He decided on Nuaren i'er.  
Nuareni'er meant Fire of the One, which is what he was. It was fitting and good.

 

Nuareni'er looked around how to get to Numenor and what to do once he got there.  
Only Heru, only his Lord knew.  
He turned and walked away from the pond.  
Walking through the physical world. It was so much different than the spiritual world, yet it was the same.  
Despite not having the range of colours and animals none of which had wings.  
The colours were not as bright as he was used too, but he would not complain he had been sent on a Mission.  
Whatever it was Nuareni'er would do it without question.

 

Numenor was ruled by one of the former Peredhil , Elros Earendilson. Elros Tar-Minyatur, perhaps his mission had some happening with the new Mortal. He greatly wanted to meet the King of Numenor, it was said that Elros looked as his old General Sithiel had.  
Nuareni'er truly could not wait to arrive over the sea to great Kingdom of Men.  
He walked to the sea and saw that there was a lonely shore.  
In the far distance, too far for normal 'Elven' eyes he could see Numenor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly to be continued


	3. The Arrival of Naureni'er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn tells the Fellowship about the Arrival of Naureni'er to Numenor.   
> Written by Elros.

An Archangel: Naureni'er : The Arrival of Naureni'er

The sickness causes fevers, burns (though you are no where near a fire), and takes over minds.   
Driving sufferers into Madness to murder their loved ones.

 

Third Age Lothlorien , January 16-17

Aragorn felt happier to be in Lothlorien. As did all the others, the long journey to Caras Galadhon.  
They were too tired to think of what had happened yesterday.  
Then Boromir asked "Will you continue that Legend, Aragorn?"   
"Of course, I will Boromir this part of Naureni'er was written by Elros of the Arrival of Naureni'er."

 

The Arrival of Naureni'er  
Second Age Year 52, Numenor Meneltarma

Elros Tar-Minyatur

Elros looked up at Meneltarma, the Pillar of Heaven. It suprised him to see someone on the summit.  
At the edge, what were they doing? he thought to himself.  
Then the figure fell, suddenly the night was brightened with a flash of light and a figure floated in the air.  
A figure with six-wings that looked as an Elda, with pointed ears,long black hair and pale skin.   
The "Elda" had amythest coloured eyes.  
"Who , Who are you?" Elros asked, refusing to be teriffied surely it had to be a messenger of Manwe.  
But what messenger of Manwe looked like an Elf with the wings of a bird? None that he knew of.

 

The ameythest eyed, six winged beings wings flapped. Its wings' looked liked a birds but made of pure fire.  
"Are you a Messenger of Manwe?, a Maiar?"  
"No, young Elros Tar-Minyatur. I am Naureni'er, Fire of The One. Closest to Eru of all the Aniur, most powerful of those who Stayed.   
I stayed with Him until He sent me to you. I am Eru's helper and judge as you are.  
I was sent to Numenor to help it and so I will help you."

Elros stared at Naureni'er, never had he seen an Aniu like Naureni'er, one with wings.  
Eru had indeed heard his prayers. About the strange sickness in Numenor.  
"Thanks be to Eru for sending you , My Lord Naureni'er." he bowed briefly to the most powerful Aniur.  
"It is just Naureni'er, I would not have myself called such when others are near.  
As I am here to help you. Not as a Lord or Judge."  
"As you ask... Naureni'er."

 

Elros looked on as the Aniu landed on the ground and folded the enourmous wings. So that they vanished as if they had never been.  
The "Elf" smiled at Elros  
"Yes, your prayers were heard.  
In all the time I have watched the Mortal world I have not seen such a sickness.  
That causes fevers,burns and horrid actions. It is not Eru sent, it is sent by something Else.   
To cause murder and strife in what was promised a safe place. It will be made safe again.  
I tell you that."

Hoping to figure out how to stop the Madness spreading sickness.  
The Aniu and the Mortal King walked to Armenelos.


	4. Effects of Legend : Galadriel and Frodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first effects of the Legend in the Third Age.

**Galadriel and Frodo**

_Third Age :Lorien, Janurary 17th_

* * *

Frodo looked around the clearing with the small fountian in it.

He saw the Lady coming down a path , carrying a pitcher.

Galadriel smiled when she saw him. "How have you been? Frodo."

"I have been well my Lady. Since Aragorn started to tell us the _Legend of Naureni'er_."

"Ah, I know that Legend well. Naureni'er himself came and saw me once.

He was much talked of in Valinor by the Vanyar, sent to the Mortal world not by Manwe but Eru.

Manwe consulted with Naureni'er it was said on what to do with Morgoth. After his betrayal."

* * *

 

"You met Naureni'er. What did he look like?."

"Exactly like the Legend says he did. He warned me of more dark times to come.

I would say that even Naureni'er might come back here.

He said that he would not be called back to Eru's side for some time.

Perhaps if you ask him to help , he will come.

Naueni'er might be able to help you get over the loss of Gandalf."

* * *

 

Frodo had wanted to touch the Ring. But when Galadriel had talked of Naureni'er the urge had faded.

He wondered just how powerful the Aniu was. To be sent to help the Mortal world in the times of need.

"My Lady, why would Naureni'er not have appeared at Lord Elrond's council?. Surely he could have destroyed it."

"Even Naureni'er has his limits placed by Eru. It might be that he can not interfer until a certain point in time."

"Could you take the Ring? Would you take it?. Keep it safe if Naureni'er does come back here."

He offered her the Ring on its chain. She stared at it and then started to reach for it.

* * *

 

She took it. A look passed over her face that he had not seen on an Elf.

He could not identify it.

* * *

 

 

Galadriel stared at the Ring.

_'You could be Queen of the World. None could stand against you._

_Even that Aniu could not. He would fall before you easily._

_If you put us on. You would be Unstoppable._

_Wear us.'_

It whispered to her.

　

Naureni'ers' words came back to her.

_"When the dark times come again to this world , you must pass the test to be worthy of Valinor once again._

_Else you will Fade with this world until its Judgement and remaking._

_We want you to pass but it is Your decision to make. When the time comes.'_

She tore her eyes away from it.

_'I will not. I refuse. I will pass to Valinor. You will not win.'_

Galadriel took a deep breath as the Dark whispers stopped.

She handed the Ring back to Frodo.

"I have passed the Test. I will go on to Valinor.

Thanks be to Eru. I have passed."

* * *

 

"You are indeed strong , Frodo. To resist the temptation this long.

Longer than any Elf would have. I often wondered what would happen if the Ring came to Lorien.

I have resisted it, there is one in the Fellowship that might not."

"What do you mean by that Galadriel?."

She poured the water from the pitcher into the fountain.

He had long since put the Ring back around his neck. Paranioned once again about its safety.

"Come and look into the Mirror. Tell me not what you see. It is for you alone."

* * *

 

Frodo looked into the Mirror for a long while.

 He backed away, with a bow he excused himself.

He was discontented with whatever he had seen.

_ 'Would you return to this place? O Naureni'er. To help your dear friend Elros descendant. _

_ For your love of him. I know that you have kept an eye on Elrond and the descendants of Nuemnor. _

_ Will you help them?' _

Galadriel prayed to Naureni'er.

Hoping that he would awnser her.

* * *


	5. The Awnser to Galadriel's Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel/Naureni'er thinks about answering Galadriel's Prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hinted onesided Slash.   
> If you don't like Slash, you won't like some of the later chapters.
> 
> -Made Elanire the name of Elros wife.

**The Anwser to Galadriel's Prayer**

_Third Age Day:January 18th morning Location: Tip of Meneltarma_

* * *

Naureni'er/Uriel was still think about Elros. How much Aragorn the current Heir to Elros looked akin to the lost King.  
It was almost painful to see. How he had felt about Elros, despite Elros's having a wife and kids.  
Since Elanire had been killed by the Sickness after. After that attempt.  
Uriel shook his head and listened as Galadriels' prayer came to him

* * *

 

 

He looked down into the seas' depth from the top of Meneltarma to Numenor.  
Aranruth was down there still. He hadn't the will to remove Elros' weapon from its resting place.  
Though rust had long set onto it, since not even Elvish magic could protect it from Mellenia of waters' effects on it.

Maybe it was time to stop just watching. Time to once again help the Mortal World.  
Since he had tried to stop Elendil with the Ring , like Elrond had. Trying to encourage that it be destroyed he hadn't acted obivously.  
Just making sure that Bilbo found it, when the Ring had abandoned Gollum.

* * *

 

That it had reached Frodo.  
It still annoyed him that Father/Eru had not let him stop Frodo's being hurt by the Nazgul.  
Though it had gotten Frodo to Rivendell faster than otherwise.

　

* * *

 

 

Uriel/Naureni'er flew from all that remained of Numenor.

Towards Lorien.

Towards the Heir of Elros.

He would go to Lorien. He would help the Fellowship as he was able to.

The Orc and Nazgul would learn to fear the Fire of The One again.

As their Master had.

* * *


	6. The Fellowship meets Naureni'er

Gimli looked up, he knew of Mahal of course, his Creator.  
But he hadn't truly known of any other Aniu, until Aragorn started to tell the _Legend of Naureni'er_.  
He didn't know if he wanted to trust him, when Naureni'er appeared.

Gimli and the rest of the Company, along with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were waiting, in the throne room.

* * *

 

The rustling as wind, then a figure appeared in the middle of the room.

Surrounded by fire, the fire spread out. Taking the shape of great feathered wings.  
The being the wings were attached to did look like an Elf.  
But more beautiful than any Elf could hope to be.  
Long black-haired and pale skinned, with burning golden eyes.  
As the Legend had said.

* * *

 

Then the Aniu bowed, wings curling around himself briefly.

"I greet you from Eru. Hail, to the Free Peoples. I am here to help, my Lady, Lord . The Hobbits, Princes and young Gimli."

Bowing and greeting in return, then Naureni'er asks "Where is my old friend? Olorin, Gandalf you call him."

Aragorn speaks " Naureni'er, Gandalf has fallen into Shadow in Moria against the Balrog."

Naureni'er tilt's his head, seeming to listen before smiling to himself.  
"That I could tell you what I know. Alas , I can't but it will be good. Aragorn, I would talk with you later."

Aragorn suddenly looked nervous, "Of course, Naureni'er. But it is time to turn in, would the morning be suitable."

"Yes, it would."

　

_Uriel/Naureni'er_

Frodo asks suddenly " Naureni'er , Aragorn has been telling us Your Legend. Would you tell us?, from where he stopped."

I shifted my shoulders wings settling, before folding.

"What part have you reached?" I asked. "Till you walked off with Elros." The Hobbit called Pippin said.

"Hmm, very well. I shall continue there. Would Galadriel and Celeborn hear as well?"

The two Elves looked at each other before nodding.  
I settled onto the floor. Remembering.

* * *

 

**Second Age Year: 52 , Armenelos**

Uriel/Naureni'er looked at the marvelous city of Mortal Men.

It would have been even greater, if it were not for the Sickness.  
He could feel it, spreading through the Capital.  
Slowly, but surely.

* * *

 

Elros looked stressed. "I have not an Idea how to stop this. The Valar said it would be peaceful."

 "Elros, the Valar are not all-knowing. I will help as I can, you have been affected by it.  
If not personally, than because Numenor suffers under it." he replied.

The only place that truly felt clean was Meneltarma. The Demon had not dared to go near it.  
But no one was allowed up there, so it could not be used by the population for safety.  
Uriel saw the people looking at him. Wondering how he had arrived.

They felt slight hope at his Presence. That was good.  
It meant the Demon did not have full grip of the city.  
Elros had relaxed, when he saw they had been noticed.

* * *

 

Shortly they arrived at the Palace, walking around Nimloth.

Uriel stopped in front of it. The Archangel felt the weak Presence in it.  
He touched the Great tree and strenghtned it, if only for a while.  
Archangel/Aniu and Mortal King walked into the Palace.

Elros was 'ambushed' by a young nine year old boy.

"Ha, I got you , Ada. Who is that?" the boy asked.

"This , Vardamir is Naureni'er Uriel. He is here to help us." Elros replied fondly.

* * *

 

Vardamir, like his father had dark brown/ light black hair and blue eyes.  
Though Vardamir's were darker shading into gray, than Elros's.

"Hello, Nau-, Nar." Vardamir struggled to say his name.

"Little Prince, you may call me Uriel." It would be easier for the Prince.

"Alright. Where did you come from, Uriel?"

Uriel smiled down at him, crouching. "I came from very far away. Perhaps , some day you'll see it for yourself."

"Is it nice where you came from?. Are there sick people there too.? Are you Sick? Is that why your here too?"

Elros says "Vardamir, that is enough. Uriel has had a long journey, I am sure he would eat and retire to himself."

The black haired, blue/gray eyed boy looked disappionted.

* * *

 

"Vardamir, Perhaps you could show me around after I have eaten?." I asked him. "If it is right with you , Elros?".

Vardamir turned around to look at his father, excitment in his eyes. " Can I Adar? Can I, Please?."

A mock scowl on his face Elros considered before saying "I suppose. If your Mother agrees."

"Awy, Why does Mother have to decide?. Aren't you the King?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the older Man's face. Incredulous, "Alright, Alright. But don't tell your Mother."

"Yeah, Can we go now? Uriel?."

Suddenly a female voice said " Don't tell me what Elros?" " Uriel, this my Queen and Wife Elanire. "

I bowed to Elanire "It is my pleasure to meet you, My Queen."

* * *

 

Elanire was a tall, black haired woman with gray eyes. Where Vardamir got part of his eyes from.  
Elanire was beautiful.  
She curstied in her equally beautiful dress.

"It is my Own pleasure. To meet you, Uriel" she said to me.

Then to Elros "What were you saying to Our son?"

  
"Nothing, dear. Vardamir wanted to show Uriel around the city. I told him to ask you."

"Yes , of course you did. Very well, Vardamir you may. After our guest eats."

I followed the young mortal King,Queen and Prince to the Great Dining Hall.

* * *

 

**Third Age Lorien: January 19th Morning**

I looked at Aragorn , seeing first Elros, than Vardamir in him.  
In the summer Elros hair had always been brown, like Aragorn's always was.  
Galadriel was looking at me, looking at Aragorn.

"It is now time for rest. Would acompany them Uriel?"

"Of course. My Lady."

I got up off the floor, helping Pippin up to his feet.

 

* * *

 

 

I flew the Hobbits down , so that they wouldn't risk falling.  
We got to the Fellowship's camp. They went to sleep, except for Legolas.  
He looked at me.

  
" I would ask, why did you look at Aragorn when you were done?"

I looked away from the young Elven Prince.  
"I would keep it to myself , for a short while more. You will find out. Sometime."  I replied.


	7. Aragorn and Uriel's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel tells Aragorn what he sees' in him, about some of his ancestoral history.

**Aragorn and Uriel's Talk**

Aragorn looked up as Naureni'er walked into the tent.

"You wanted to talk to me, Uriel?" he asked.

The Aniue nodded

* * *

 

"You don't know if your ready to be King when this is over. I have seen it many times, its natural.  
You will be ready or you won't, but Aragorn you've come far.  
Especially with having been Throngil.

Cheif of the Dunedain, you are no longer. You are King of the Dunedain, as Elros and Vardamir.  
Aragorn you have helped when it was not sought from you.  
Healing people with Hope, you do your Ancestors proud. "

* * *

 

The Dunadan smiled grimly " If only Adar would say that. I believe you Naureni'er , yet I can't.

Adar doesn't think I can reunite the Kingdoms."

* * *

 

"Speaking of which...," Uriel replied " Do you really do this just for Arwen? I have seen your look elsewhere.  
It is good for it to be so. You may be sixty generations apart but you are still related.  
It's your choice but it disturbs me to you and her.  
With how you and Elros look almost identical , except that his eyes were blue and his hair black."

Aragorn was suprised at that comment. _'  
That he should look like Elros.    
Then again at a certain time of year as Estel, Adar hadn't looked at him._  
 _When asked he said it was not important.'_

How can it be that Naureni'er said he could do this; and for Aragorn himself not to believe it?

* * *

 

 _'Not even Boromir believed it. But could he make Boromir._  
 _Could he make the son of the Steward believe it._  
 _After all he lo'-'_  
  
Aragorn cut the thought short.


	8. Elanire's Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elros writing of how Elanire got Sick.

**Third Age: January 18th, Lorien camp**

I looked at Aragorn and the others, remembering how much it had taken Elros to write down what I would now tell.

"It much for Elros to write this chapter of the Legend. For this how Elanire got Sick and what she did."

* * *

 

_Second Age: Numenor, Armenelos - Palace_

Journal of Elros:

I can not believe it still. Three weeks after Naureni'er Uriel's arrival and Elanire got the Sickness.

It started as forgetting what she been doing, for three days it went on.

I dismissed it, then the burns appeared slowly.  
For a week they appeared all over Elanire's body and the pain I could see was immense.  
But everything we had tried with the others would not work , as it had not in the first place.

* * *

 

Elanire started screaming in pain during Court one day.

Naureni'er stepped up to her and put a hand on her head.  
He sung something to her, what I do not know, but the Sickness has ceased for awhile.  
It came back even stronger, with the Madness in her mind.

* * *

 

I found her trying to kill Tindomiel.

Elanire was laughing as I pulled her off of our only daughter.

Than she started screaming how I wasn't good enough for her,  
that Uriel was going to fail and Fall.

I had no idea what she spoke of. I forced myself to take her to our chambers.  
I put guards in front of the doors, but I did not know if it would disaude her.  
I.In her State of mind and body.

Naureni'er says to heal the Sickness we must find the Demon.

* * *

 

He says that he is close. I pray to Eru that he is, for I do not want to kill my wife.  
Though it might be too late by then, I do not want to have to.  
As I write this Elanire is screaming that Morgoth will return one day.  
Vardamir is staring at me, wishing that I could _do_ something.

* * *

 

Naureni'er walks in saying  
"I have found it. I know not if it will be in time to save Elanire, but I have found the Demon.  
I will contain it so that it can not hurt the others.   
Then I will make Justice and Wrath for Eru's younger Children.  
It will not escape. "

I hope that Naureni'er is right. That Elanire might be saved yet.  
Or lest the Citizen's might have hope in Eru again.

** Elros **


	9. Battle: Uriel versus Ternael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel fights the Demon.

**Battle: Uriel verus Ternael**

_This is how the battle between the Demon Ternael and I, ArchAngel Uriel went:_

I glared at the black eyed poisoner, after today he would no longer terrorize Numenor.

"Ternael, are you ready for defeat and Doom with your Master?"  
A smile , baring sharp pointed canine teeth, he did not anwser, but unsheathed his sword.

Lifting wings of black shadow , the island darkening beneath there shadow.

* * *

 

I opened my own, summoning my Seraph's blade , silver-gold flames blazing down it.  
I flapped high above him and dove down swinging my sword.

A stream of black blood from the edge of Tenael's right wing.  
He slammed his wing into my side armour, feathers' pulling out with the spines of shadow.  
I curled my left wings into my body, blocking the sword.

Summoning fire into my hand I grabbed his wrist, he howled and tore at my face, with suddenly clawed hands.

* * *

 

I let go and pushed away, pain across my cheek as the claws connected, white-silver blood falling to ground far below. Ternael had killed all those people, was killing Elros' wife right this second.  
The sword in his other hand slashing where my chest armour would have been.  
Pummeling me with rapid strikes that I equally blocked as quickly.

Parting and flapping, hovering.

* * *

 

Ternael says " You are no threat, I do not see why they fear you.   
You will fail and Numenor will fall, Elros will die , this world will parish.  
You can not win, give up and I'll let you go home and watch."

His armour was covered in dried blood and cracked in places.  
Maybe I could use that, to help.

* * *

 

　"Eru, has not given me permission to return.  
I will not until either you, Ternael are dead and that Numenor is healed of your memory."

I sensed something behind me. Turned to it, a warrior demon.

It had been a distraction, of course, pain through my bottom right wing and my ribs.

At least he had missed my spine, I threw fire at the warrior, it engulfed him.  
Ternael pulled the bloody sword out and I dived after my own blade.  
Armenelos rushing up at me, the Palace courtyard , I pulled my wings up snatching my sword from striking the ground.

* * *

 

For a second I hovered , Elros was there, "Get inside, Elros for Eru's sake. I won't have anything happen to you on my watch."

He reaches out, " So you do bleed and hurt, Nareni'er. Be careful."

I nodded and beat my wings, circling sensing for Ternael.  
He had hidden himself from me again, like he had for the past months.  
I was ignoring the pain, I could not let it distract me at all.  
Not with how much this meant for Eru, Elros and Numenor.

* * *

 

Finally I felt him, I banked to the side and rolled up on a warm current of air and slammed my sword into what had formerly looked a cloud. Except the cloud snarled, and bled as my sword drove through the Demons' shoulder.  
He dropped his own sword and lunged at me , fangs bared.

His teeth connected with my armour, fangs and lips blackening instantly.

* * *

 

I swept my sword up, cleanly through his left arm and only wing.  
More black blood raining upon the city below.  
He punched me, I flew back a few feet before correcting myself.  
I noticed we were flying over the sea now.

Flapping my wings to gain speed, I flew at him tackling Ternael and dove down toward the sea.  
He snarled yet again, could he make no other sound suddenly.  
We slammed into the sea, through the waves , striking the bottom of incredibly sharp rocks.  
Ternael's armour finally broke from the impact, impaled on the rock.

* * *

 

Shifting, taking on something more akin to my true form.  
White-gold and orange fire, impossibly bright and glourious, twenty feet tall.

I pointed my sword at the sand and spoke Judgment.

**"Ternael, this is holy Eru's Judgment upon you. Since you have hurt My children, all of My children, you are banished to the brightest sun in the all the Worlds to die. Then your punishment will begin, even after the Mortal world ends , you will feel the pain and suffering of all those of your victims."**

* * *

"Stupid Vala, it is too late. You are too late to save the one you want. " after that Ternael vanished with a scream.

I streaked up out of the sea, wanting Ternael to be wrong. But demons did not lie about what could hurt you the most.   
But they did exagerate it , tremendously.

* * *

 

I barely remembered to shift into my 'elven' form and land in the Courtyard, sheathing my sword.  
I sensed for Elros and started running towards his and Elanire's rooms, not bothering with doors or walls.  
Going through them as if they did not exist, it was eeriely quiet as I rushed into the Royal chambers.  
To see Elanire plunging a sword into Elros chest, I stared as suddenly Elanire fell down dead, her soul leaving for Mandos' Halls.

* * *

 

I rushed to Elros side, throwing myself down beside him.  
I put the very last of my energy into pulling the sword out and healing the wound.  
Finally pain grabbed hold of me and pulled me into purple tinged blackness.


	10. The End of the Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Legend of Naureni'er.

Elros stared down at Uriel , he could not believe that Elanire had tried to kill him.  
That she would have killed him , had it not been for Uriel Naureni'er.  
Naureni'er had saved not only his life , but all of Numenor.

He did not know if the Vala's wounds would heal but he prayed on Meneltarma for it to be so.

  
_Naur, Naureni'er , Oh fire to heal Numenor.  
Eru sent, fire blessed on Kings' Men._   
_For favour and hope to the throne._   
_Now , ever last for fire blessed._   
_For Numenor , you were sent._   
_O Naureni'er. Fire of One._   
_We ask Eru for your health and your help._

It had been three days since he had 'buried' Elanire.

The citizens had come to him and told him that were the Demon's blood had spilt on the ground had died.  
Also that were Naureni'er's blood had was full of life , grass and flowers.

_'Please , Illuvatar you have anwsered my first prayer. My people are safe , even if my first love is dead._   
_The sickness is gone , but I would not have the one who stopped it die for saving my life._   
_Please let your Fire be healed and help me. '_

* * *

 

Elros looked up at Naureni'er , he had chosen to die so that his dearest Son and Heir could finally rule Numenor.

He was far too old at over five-hundred years to be ruling a Kingdom anymore ,  
even if that Kingdom had been as peaceful as first promised to him.  
His hair was white , his skin old and bones weak.  
Naureni'er looked as beautiful as when Elros had first seen him.

His dear twin , Elrond had been here and left us.  
It had been hard to see Elrond , to see that he wanted to deny the fact that I was dying.

That I had CHOSEN to die as I said all those years ago.  
To the other Valar when I had chosen Mortality and he Immortality.  
In a way I did not want to leave because I knew not if I would ever see him again.

Naureni'er leans over me , smiling and says :

" Trust in me , dearest Elros you will see him again. Do you have any last thing to say before we go to Mandos?"

"Uriel Naureni'er , I would ask that you watch over my family . My descendants and Elrond. Especially , Elrond. "

" I will record it for you and it will be done. I tell you that. "

_The end of The Legend of the Aniu Naureni'er._

_As recorded by Elros Tar'Minyatur , King of Numenor_   
_and Naureni'er Uriel , Fire of the One._

　

* * *

 

 

**Third Age , Lothlorien**

Uriel shook his head , smiling as he finished the Legend.  
I looked at Aragorn first of all , he looked shocked.

"You recorded even his very thoughts ? "

"Yes , Aragorn I did. Elros said the Legend of Naureni'er would not end until his death.  
So he and I recorded every other thing until he died - that happened after Elanire and Ternael's deaths."

Frodo and Celeborn looked at me , Celeborn saying " Would you tell us what happened those other times?"

I looked at the whole of the Fellowship and saw what I hadn't seen , when I first arrived. Hope and Faith in themselves.  
They no longer doubted that thier Quest , and that Gandalf's death was for nought.

* * *

 

My work was done here , if the Quest would succeed was once again up to them.

_' Naureni'er , thy work is done. Return to Our side , come Home. '_

I looked up , raising my wings as I got up.  


Preparing to leave " I can not. I can finally return to my Lord Eru.   
I finished telling you this Legend to give you hope as I gave hope to Elros. I have finished my time in this World , now it is up to you. If you will all finish this or not I can not tell you. Though I wish you luck. Eru loves you - good bye. "

**With those words , the ArchAngel Uriel Naureni'er left the Mortal World for many mellenia.**   
**Only to return when he was most need by Arda.**


End file.
